


Puppets - Extras

by JustSkulkingAround



Series: The Adventures Of Russia [2]
Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Background - Freeform, Don't have to read if you don't want to, Mostly family stuff, Side Plots, Side Stories, also please keep in mind that this was written in tandem with Puppets, and makes some of the side interactions make more sense in the story itself, and some worldbuilding, but it does fill in some gaps, but some of it won't make sense outside of context, can be read by itself I guess, expanding the world, explaining it too because that's fun, good dad soviet, stuff like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSkulkingAround/pseuds/JustSkulkingAround
Summary: Extra information and deleted scenes make Puppets more delightful or easier to understand.There are background notes, extra pieces of the story, and side plots with other perspectives and different characters.Here, you can explore parts of the main story that may not be explicitly explained.
Series: The Adventures Of Russia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033056
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. State Buddy Pairs List

1\. Mississippi, Alabama

2\. Oklahoma, Nevada

3\. Louisiana, Georgia

4\. New York, New Jersey

5\. Delaware, Connecticut

6\. Texas, New Mexico

7\. California, Ohio

8\. Hawaii, Alaska

9\. North Dakota, Colorado

10\. South Dakota, Utah

11\. Massachusetts, Virginia

12\. West Virginia, Tennessee

13\. Arizona, Kansas

14\. Arkansas, Indiana

15\. New Hampshire, Florida

16\. North Carolina, Kentucky

17\. South Carolina, Wisconsin

18\. Michigan, Vermont

19\. Pennsylvania, Washington

20\. Wyoming, Oregon

21\. Rhode Island, Missouri

22\. Montana, Nebraska

23\. Maine, Idaho

24\. Maryland, Illinois

25\. Iowa, Minnesota


	2. States Background

The original 13 were found soon after the ratification of their states, and are the eldest of the group until the addition of Hawaii. Delaware acts as the oldest brother, although the 13 still argue about who is really the oldest. 

The states go from oldest to youngest by ratification date with a few exceptions. These exceptions are Texas and Hawaii. Both were countries before becoming American states, and Hawaii is substantially older than the other states. Texas sees America as a father figure, but Hawaii sees America as an annoying brother, and she acts as more of an aunt than a sister to the other states. She was the Kingdom of Hawaii, after all.

Although California was also independent for a short time. However, since she was only independent for a month, it didn't greatly affect California's age. 

If you want more information, research California's independence from Mexico.

Soviet knows about the states because during the Cold War, the state of West Virginia was frustrated at the lack of funding from the US government officials to make repairs to a deteriorating bridge, so West Virginia reached out to the Soviet Union, in the middle of the Cold War, for funding. The USSR thought it was funny, and almost gave the state the funding they were asking for. The US government was thoroughly embarrassed, giving the small town $1.3 Million to repair the bridge. 

If you want more information, research the bridge in the small town of Vulcan, West Virginia.

There is no personification of DC specifically. America would be the best fit for it considering that DC is the home to the national government, but DC itself doesn't have a personification.

The reason that more countries don't have personification for their subdivisions is that the qualifications to be a personification is to have either a separate or a particularly independent governing body. Federalism, if you will, for the states. It is not unheard of for countries to have subdivisions with state governments. That's why when it is revealed that America is taking care of 50 states, it isn't as groundbreaking as it could've been. It wasn't that it was impossible, it was just odd that America hadn't already announced it to the world.

America didn't reveal the states until recently because he wanted to protect them when they were younger and none of them really need to be interacting with the countries anyway, as that states should be focused on domestic affairs. And America can get protective. 

Most of the states are old enough to drive, the original 13 and Texas are about the ages of 17 to 18, the rest of the eastern region and most of the west are around the ages of 12 to 16, and Alaska is around the age of 7. Hawaii, America, Canada, and Russia are all around the same age, as countries don't age much past early adulthood. However, all the states are formidable foes, don't let their appearance fool you.

All of the states were found as infants except Texas, Hawaii, and the 13. Texas joined as a young teen, Hawaii as an adult, and the 13 were found at around the human age of about 5. America began finding states at the physical age of about 15.


	3. Dixie(Confederacy) + Disclaimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an explanation as to why Dixie is included as a character and some logic behind it.
> 
> Disclaimer - The inclusion of this character is in no way condoning the hideous actions of bigots and racists alike. Hence why the character goes by the nickname Dixie instead of "The Confederate States of America" or "Confederacy". This entry is to highlight some of the History surrounding the conflict and a bit of reasoning as to why Dixie is included in the story at all.
> 
> I personally support the Black Lives Matter movement and hold all those participating in it in high esteem. This character is in no way representing the views of racist bigots who are against this movement for equal rights. Dixie is included as a representation of the split in American Politics and the secession of the southern states that occurred during the Civil War, and nothing more.

The reason Dixie (Confederate) is still around is that his flag is still flown in the southern US and his influence is still seen across the southern regions of the United States. That and America refused to kill his brother, even in the midst of the Civil War.

Dixie is not racist nor bigoted, even if racism is what's being represented when his battle flag is flown now. He may not show it often, but he is ashamed for what his flag has come to represent. He was almost completely exiled from the family after the war ended. However, after the southern states were welcomed back, and he changed his mindset, he was taken back too, and he has made sure not to waste his chance. Now, he acts as an uncle to the states.

It took a while to connect with the northern states, but now he has a home with his nieces and nephews.

It must also be remembered that the Civil War was not originally about abolishing slavery. During the period, racism and discrimination ran rampant all throughout the country and is so ingrained in American history that people are still fighting the effects today. The Southern states did not believe that they were getting proper representation, that is why they seceded. It was not because of a chance of slaves being freed. The freedom of slaves was only used as a threat to force them to rejoin the Union.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At the outset of that conflict, Lincoln insisted that the war was not about freeing enslaved people in the South but about preserving the Union. "

"When one of [Lincon's] generals, John C. Frémont, put Missouri under martial law, declaring that Confederate sympathizers would have their property seized, and their enslaved people would be freed (the first emancipation proclamation of the war), Lincoln directed him to reverse that policy, and later removed him from command."

"'My paramount object in this struggle is to save the Union and is not either to save or to destroy slavery," [Lincon] wrote in an editorial published in the Daily National Intelligencer in August 1862. "If I could save the Union without freeing any slave I would do it, and if I could save it by freeing all the slaves I would do it; and if I could save it by freeing some and leaving others alone I would also do that.'"

"On September 19, 1862, Union troops halted the advance of Confederate forces led by Gen. Robert E. Lee near Sharpsburg, Maryland, in the Battle of Antietam. Three days later, Lincoln went public with the preliminary Emancipation Proclamation, which called on all Confederate states to rejoin the Union within 100 days—by January 1, 1863—or their slaves would be declared 'thenceforward, and forever free.'"

"On September 22, 1862, President Abraham Lincoln issued the preliminary Emancipation Proclamation, which declared that as of January 1, 1863, all enslaved people in the states currently engaged in rebellion against the Union "shall be then, thenceforward, and forever free." " Keep in mind the Civil War started April 12, 1861

Source for quotes - https://www.history.com/topics/american-civil-war/emancipation-proclamation#:~:text=On%20September%2022%2C%201862%2C%20President,thenceforward%2C%20and%20forever%20free.%E2%80%9D


	4. Magic/Supernatural/Paranormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a general explanation and a few examples.

Louisiana has magic related to voodoo that she learned from the African American population brought to the southern US from Haiti. She often must reach out to the Loa for access to any power, but she tries to stay in their favor, so she is answered as if she owns most of this power. She does know some black magic but doesn't use it unless she sees it necessary to do so.

Massachusetts practices witchcraft brought over by the English. He has not practiced since the Salem Witch Trials until recently. Humans were not able to access these powers by themselves, but because he is a personification, Massachusetts can cast spells and incantations. However, he is a little out of practice and has to review a lot of material before he goes back to being a practicing sorcerer. He also is very sensitive to any supernatural powers.

Arizona learned of the powers associated with Navajo charms and monsters. She is very familiar with Navajo monsters. She can also summon fireballs, but there is no known explanation as to how.

Oklahoma learned from the Cherokee Nation within her state.

Both Oklahoma and Arizona rely on polytheism and work to appeal to the powers of nature and the spirits to avoid any peril that may attach itself to them or their family.

Alaska is deeply knowledgeable of the culture of the Native peoples living in her state. However, she is still too young to be a magic practicer but has the potential to become very powerful if given a chance when she is older.

North Dakota is one of the most haunted states and he is the most susceptible to see spirits and ghosts. However, he doesn't report it often because he is often brushed off or laughed at by most of his siblings. The ones that do tend to stand by him are Ohio, Nevada, Nebraska, and New York, but New York often doesn't say anything on the matter.

But, regardless of beliefs, all the states are wary of being alone in a secluded area, as no matter how much some of them may deny believing any of the stories of supernatural beings, they would give a hard pass on anything that involves being alone for too long in any wilderness. They know that there are things that lurk in the shadows, especially around areas not frequented by humans. 

Most of the Sothern states don't believe in most paranormal happenings. Still, they don't want to take any chances. They may be skeptical, but the stories their brothers and sisters tell are still haunting, and most of them side with being more safe than sorry. Louisiana, Texas, and Tennessee are the only exceptions to the south's general skepticism.


	5. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alabama and Mississippi are definitely troublemakers.

Alabama is the most prone to acting out bad ideas. Whether it is couch surfing, jumping from the roof into a kiddie pool, or launching homemade fireworks in the house. If something breaks, Alabama is normally responsible. Alabama is very impulsive, but not stupid. Sometimes he just makes bad decisions, especially if he is left alone with Mississippi.

Mississippi is Alabama's partner in crime. If Alabama is shooting a human cannon, you best bet that Mississippi is nearby with a helmet and an extravagant cape.

Most of the states will watch from the sidelines to either be awed by a stunt or entertained by failure. When there are injuries, Massachusetts, Maryland, and sometimes New York help with the bandaging and injury care since they have the highest concentration of doctors. 

Lately, Alabama has been trying to avoid setting off any explosives in the house because of the brutal scolding that follows, and he and Mississippi both agreed that cleaning up broken drywall wasn't their favorite activity.

The pair have also been responsible for spontaneous fires and unexpected home renovations. Alabama has set the house on fire 4 times and Mississippi has done it 5. None of the occurrences led to the house completely burning down, but spots on the ceiling are stained black with smoke, and the carpet was removed completely for being too much of a fire hazard. The fires were never intentional, but most of the family knew to keep a few fire extinguishers on hand at all times and to be suspicious if the two got two quiet.


	6. American Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening to America, part 1.

America woke up, and his body immediately fills with panic. He feels around for the devices, only to come away shaking and empty-handed. He forces out a laugh, trying to calm himself down. He tries to think back to the last things he remembers. He remembers drifting off against a tree near the clearing. Then, something grabbed him, and it had knarled, bony knuckles that it forced into his back. Then, he remembers the world blurred away, how it swirled until it all went black. 

Now, he's here, in some musty room, with water dripping onto his head. He wipes the moisture off his face with a disgusted noise. He stands and tries to study his surroundings more closely. He can't make out anything with the darkness around him. Putting his hands in front of him, he slowly stands and feels around for a wall to follow.

He shuffles forward, and his fingertips meet a rocky surface. He carefully walks along the wall, gently brushing his figures again the rigged surface beside him. His eyes are still wide open, trying desperately to see anything. Then, a red light, no bigger than a pea, blinks in front of him. It was around 8ft in the air and turned off just as suddenly as it had appeared.

America jumps out of surprise and stares at the spot where he saw it. He waits a few moments, and it flashes again. "What the f***," he mutters. The crackling of speakers rang out above him, causing America to contort into a defensive position on instinct. America's head swivels around, and he tries desperately to see anything. His eyes began to burn due to the strain of trying to focus on nothing at all.

"Now that's not a very nice word, now is it?" a voice cooed sardonically from above.

"Who the f*** are you?! And where the h*** am I?!" America shouts to the ceiling, trying to put as much anger into his voice as he could to keep his fear from leaking into his tone. Chilling laughter floats from the speaker, which America decides must be right around where the flashing light was. America glares up at the dot's location but flinches every time it flashes into view.

"You are in my maze, my lab rat," the voice answers with a smug tone. Before America could say another word, such as dispute his new nickname, the speaker's crackling stops, leaving him in near-complete silence. The only noises left to accompany him is his own breathing and the distant echo of dripping water. America could've sworn he heard distant footsteps, but he couldn't be sure.

America's hands tremble, and he clenches them into fists. "For the kids. For Russia. I can't panic now," he mutters under his breath, trying to mollify his anxiety. He took a deep breath and unclenches one hand, trying desperately to remember anything that could help. A simple chant came to mind: an illumination spell. 

America isn't the best at magic, but it might just work. He mutters the spell, and the odd syllables roll off his tongue. Then, in his right hand, a small ball of yellow light appears. It's dim, about as bright as a Zippo lighter would have been. But because of the darkness, it takes America a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. Now, the area around him is bathed in a pale yellow hue. The glow casts long shadows deep into the crevices within the rock walls around it.

"Now to find a way out of here," America mumbles, determined to stop the madman before anything else has the chance to hurt his family.


	7. Just Some Worldbuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list.

-Giving a creature a name gives it more power, hence why many of the creatures go unnamed

-Everyone's face is the flag of the country or state they are a resident of or were a resident of. 

-If someone is not a resident of any country, they are blank until they become residents. ie. if they are born on a plane.

-If a person has dual citizenship, their flag will change based on which country they are in or stayed in most recently.

-The main visual difference between personifications and citizens is the eyes. Personifications have eyes that have a slight yellow glow, and the citizen's eyes are plain white.

-A second visual difference is that, for personifications, their flag's design can extend past their face.

-Simpler, color-based flags show up more vividly than the more complicated, picture-based ones. 

-First-generation immigrants often, but don't always, keep their original flag. Second generations have fewer ethnic flags and third generations are completely based on their current citizenship.

-English is the language of international policies, hence why countries without a large population of English speakers can still communicate in fluent English

-Personifications and citizens alike can have the ability to do magic. The ability is not common.

-Personifications have stronger magic/more potential strength than citizens

-The states all have their own homes in their respective state. They only stay at the main house together during holidays or emergencies.

-The nickname "Mass-hole" came about during Thanksgiving when Massachusetts insisted on calling Pennsylvania "Penny." Eventually, Penn had enough and he shouted, "Shut the f*** up, Mass-hole!" It stuck and the states have used it ever since.

-All states know how to cook their regional food, and America knows how to cook any American based dish or popular dish that the states make.

-Some states are fluent in more than one language and America is as well. This is based on two reasons

>The current languages spoken by their citizens

>Any past mass immigration of foreign people

-Australia and New Zealand have met the states, but because of distance, they do not visit much

-The states call Australia "Spider-Man"

-Most countries have scars from a history of violence in their land. Russia keeps his arms covered because the scars on them are sensitive to touch. Most of the time, long sleeves are good enough, but if unavailable, he'll wrap them in dry, clean bandages.

-New York has a prosthetic leg. He lost his right leg and nearly lost the other during the events of 9/11/2001. His leg ends just below the knee and both legs are heavily scared. His prosthetic is life-like, and you wouldn't notice it was a prosthetic unless he exposes his legs.

-America made sure that all the states know how to swim. Hawaii is the best, closely followed by California and Florida.

-The monsters seen attacking Russia are not necessarily doing it for the same reasons.

-While America is gone, Dixie has attempted to take over his duties. Unfortunately, New York often has to get involved because of the arguments Dixie's involvement has caused with some of the other countries.

-Monsters can not perfectly imitate a person. The ones that are the most accurate at copying faces can not do it for long, and the mimicking cries of others always have strange distortions. Most of the monsters are imitating things to lure people toward them, but only have the intelligence of a wild animal.

-Most of the monsters that roam the North American continent are monitored by the personifications representing the different Native American tribes recognized by the Federal Government. These personifications do not typically interact with America or the states, but if worse comes to worst, they are willing to help.

-New York and New Jersey have the strangest relationship out of the states. The two are opposites but act as best friends. They will go from insulting each other to defending each other if anyone else tried to insult one of them. Jersey's more obnoxious tendencies are only tolerated by New York because he's New Jersey. If any of the other states tried blasting music into New York's office or room when he was on the phone, they would get a much larger reaction than just an annoyed look.

-Wisconsin is in charge of getting cheese, end of story.

-Most midwestern states know how to ride horses, and the southern states know how to grow produce and hunt.

-If someone finds a snake in the Big House, its Florida's problem to get rid of it.

>Alligators go to either Louisiana or Florida.

-During Hurricane season, the states that are heavily hit(Like Louisiana) get sick and are often bedridden until the damages begin to be fixed.

-New York handles most of the logistical things for his family.

-Florida was terrified the world was ending the first time he saw snow.


	8. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things are going with Dixie.

Dixie knew that watching the states and provinces would be exhausting, but he wasn't expecting the meetings with the other countries to be even more difficult. He is currently sitting quietly and trying to understand how his brothers could stand this. The other countries didn't seem to understand that there was a reason why they were meeting together.

However, it's even worse because he is being disrespected by most of the other countries. The Philippines and the late Soviet Union were the only ones who weren't going out of their way to interrupt or disagree with him. Whenever he tries to speak, whether it be to participate or give reports on the status of Canada or the US, he is talked over. Philippines gives him sheepish looks, and Soviet stays quiet.

He can also hear the increasing volume of the household in the background. He tries to ignore it the best he can but sees UK sneer. "Your background should be quiet and respectful," UK grumbles.

"Maybe I ain't got a choice!" he exclaims.

"Your slandering of the English language is even worse than America's," UK criticizes.

"Why do y'all even care?" Dixie mutters, frustrated.

"You are slandering my language," UK replies.

"I'm tryin' my best! Goin' from nothin' to controllin' two countries is hard," Dixie argues.

"Well, maybe I should be given charge over my former colonies," UK suggests smugly.

"What?! No," Dixie exclaims, but he feels his stomach tie into knots when the other countries look turned contemplative.

"No, United Kingdom. You should not," Soviet says, catching all of their attention.

"Yeah! Dixie's fine!" Philippines defends.

"Really? He sounds rather rude and uneducated," UK says.

Dixie bits back an insult, knowing that screaming would not help his case. Just then, a head pokes out from behind the door. Kentucky looks in, his face showing concern, and Dixie is positive that North Carolina is just behind him.

"Tuck? Something wrong?" Dixie asks, his focus switching instantly to the boy.

Kentucky walks in with North Carolina at his side and closes the door. "We heard yah screamin' and got worried," he explains.

"We wanted to make sure you're okay," North Carolina adds.

Dixie sighs. 'These kids are too sweet for their own good,' he thought.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm okay," Dixie soothes.

The pair turns to leave when Dixie remembers something.

"Hey, y'all," he calls, causing them to turn around, " do either of y'all know who normally does the talking with the other countries when 'merica is unavailable?"

"It's normally Yorky," Kentucky replies, "y'all want me to get him?"

"If y'all wouldn't mind," Dixie replies, and the pair leave quickly to send their brother up to the office. Once the kids go, he brings his attention back to the screen where UK is scolding him for interrupting the meeting.

"You cannot interrupt this meeting. Let alone for some child," UK scolds.

"Those kids were my niece and nephew. I ain't letting anything get in the way of taking care of any of them hooligans," Dixie sneers. 

Then the door opens again. "Heya, Uncle Dixie. You needed New York?" New Jersey asks from the doorway. Dixie nods, and Jersey calls down the hall for New York to hurry up. 

"You need a state to do your communications work?" UN asks skeptically.

Dixie gives him an annoyed look. "Yes, sir. None of y'all listen to a word I say, and New York's done logistics for y'all before," he replies with his arms crossed.

"Hi, Dixie. What's up?" New York asks, walking in. Dixie sees a lot of faces flash with recognition.

"Ya mind coming over here and helping me out a bit? These countries ain't listening to a word I say and are trying to take y'all from me," Dixie summarizes, and New York quickly drags a chair over behind the desk, and New Jersey sits in the last available chair on the other side of the desk, watching with interest.

"Okay. You's having a problem with Dixie?" New York questions.

"Wait, America's assistant is a state?" UK asks, dumbstruck.

"Yes. What of it? Besides, I'm not in charge here, Dixie is," New York defends.

"Why is someone like him your superior?" UK snaps back.

"You don't want to take it there," New York growls, " and if you havta know, it's because he'll take care of us, and he's done this before, just not fo' this long."

"Then maybe he's not-" UK starts.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" New York demands, "you listen to me! You get that?! I don't understand how dad could've ever defended you."

New York sighs loudly before continuing, "I don't care if you are a country or a bug, you don't talk smack about my family."

UK looks offended, but Dixie couldn't help but notice Soviet's satisfied and mildly entertained look.

UK begins trying to respond, but New York makes a show of ignoring him, loudly asking Philippines, "Have you gotten the reports about Canada or the US?"

Philippines shakes his head no, a small smile on his face. New York picks up the reports and begins to read them aloud, but Dixie could still hear small criticisms being thrown his way. He tried to ignore them, but soon, New York has enough, and he explodes in anger.

"I'm tawkin' here!" He screams into the microphone, causing most of the countries to flinch.

"Why I have never met someone so rude!" UK proclaims.

"The name's New York. Pleasure to meet ya," New York replies sarcastically. New Jersey cheers.

'I should have done this earlier,' Dixie thinks. He sits back, wishing he had popcorn.


	9. American Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding friends.
> 
> And timelines don't line up the way you would think.

America is really beginning to wish that he had been able to keep his bag. He's been trekking around dank tunnels and sleeping against wet floors for, in his opinion, far too long. He assumes he's been here for a few days, but telling time surrounded by complete darkness is impossible.

He is, however, grateful for the light he can conjure; he can hear things scuddle away from it. But it did make him uneasy of sleeping because he would feel unseen monstrosities brush against him when they are entirely cloaked in darkness.

Something he has noticed is the familiar little red lights in corners scattered around the cave system. At first, he had assumed that they were speakers, but observing them and their unyielding light, he assumes that it is more likely a camera of some sort, because he figures there is no reason for a speaker to have a light when it's not in use.

He turns down a corridor and sees familiar scratch marks. Scrutinizing them, he realizes that, somehow, they were the same marks he had passed an hour ago.

"But I only turned once. What the f***?" America mutters into the darkness, dumbfounded.

Something shuffles behind him, and America spins around to face it. His light illuminated a familiar-looking flag.

"Philippines?" America calls cautiously.

"America?" Philippians replies shakily, shielding his face with his bloodied arms.

"Phili, what are you doing down here? I thought you were okay," America asks softly, slowly approaching the small country.

"I thought I heard Indo calling me outside, so I went to go find him. Then a huge monster grabbed me, and I ended up here," Philippines explains, his voice drenched in anxiety, " I didn't know that there were other monsters," he finished sniffling.

"How did you find me?' America asks in a soothing voice.

"Well, the light you're making is the first light I've seen since getting here, so I followed it," Philippines answers, huddling against America.

America wraps his free arm around his new partner, worried. "How long have you been down here? Are you okay?" America asks, feeling parental instinct kick in. He had helped Philippines and took him in as one of his own states, after all.

"I don't know. Not too long. I know that you were captured before I ended up down here," Philippines replies, his voice steadying.

"Are you hurt?" America asks.

"I'm scratched up, but I'm okay. I'm just happy those things stopped touching me. I think the light keeps them away," Philippines responds with a shiver, hovering close to the ball of light.

America takes a moment and examines Philippines. He notes that the injures, though large in number, weren't very deep, and none of them appeared infected.

"Do you want to stay with me?" America offers.

"Of course! Are you crazy?! You can make light. Honestly, I thought only Massachusetts could do that," Philippines replies enthusiastically.

"I have some tricks of my own," America replies with a wink.

Although he doesn't want any of his children down in this hell, America is thrilled that he's not alone anymore. 'Now to make it out of here alive,' he thinks. With newfound determination, he trudges along with his newfound companion into the damp unknown.


	10. Home Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's it's like to man the house with the states.

"Alabama! What're you doin'?!" Virginia shouts from outside.

"Puttin' rockets on the roof," Alabama yells back.

"NO! Get down!" Delaware screams.

Dixie wished that this hadn't become his new alarm clock. The states had always tried to be considerate on holidays, and he never stayed this long at the Big House. But now, having been here for more than a week, the states had gone back to their routine. This means Dixie wakes up to screaming at 7:30 AM about something that could burn the house down.

Dixie sighs and ignores it for a few more moments until he hears a loud crash on the roof above, and he groans. He pulls himself up, and he saunters out to the front yard. He sees New York and New Jersey standing on the roof, trying to pull Alabama off his makeshift rocket launcher. Mississippi is seated nearby on the roof tiles, just watching with an amused smile.

"What in God's name are all of y'all doing up there?!" Dixie yells, his hands on his hips.

"Tryin' to set up a trap for the monsters," Alabama replies.

"Well, take that darn thing down! And every single one of y'all better get down to the main room this instant. Y'all hear me?!" Dixie demands. 

New York and New Jersey hop down, swinging off of window ledges and landing in the grass. Mississippi and Alabama quickly disassemble the jerry-rigged contraption, and Alabama feeds the pieces back into his window before he and Mississippi follow, closing the window behind them.

The other states shuffle inside, and Dixie follows behind, shutting the door. 

'I need coffee,' Dixie thinks, rubbing his face.


	11. On the Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an incomplete and panicked message, Dixie and the states do what Dixie decides is best.

Dixie is sitting up at the dining room table, staring into the blanket of stars outside. He's been unable to sleep. Worry consumes him, but he isn't sure why. Then, a hazy feeling fills his head. Looking up, he sees a blurred message from Massachusetts appear in front of him. It's edges are a misty green.

In it, Dixie sees Massachusetts is covered in gore and looks panicked. He can also hear faint, distorted cries of alarm and fighting in the background. Massachusetts tries to speak, but it was like trying to use a phone with a bad signal.

"Dix-e! Som-o-e! Ple-se, I hop- t-is is going thro--h. There is so -uch ----c interf-r--ce. We found an entrance, b-- we're be-ng force- in----. Phon-- --en't work---. HELP!" Massachusetts shouts before the message fades.

"Was that Massy?" New Jersey asks from the kitchen. Dixie jumps.

"Go get everyone up, now," Dixie demands, and the state disappears, with New York's distinct footsteps following shortly behind. Dixie puts his head in his hands, and he hears New Jersey and New York upstairs, running and screaming, turning on lights as they go.

He could hear shouts of confusion and anger, but the states stomp down the stairs and gather on the first floor. The provinces surface soon after. 

"What's going on?!" Nunavut demands, rubbing his face.

"Yeah! Why are we all 'wake so early?!" Alabama whines.

"Maybe if you stop complaining, then we'll find out!" Delaware snaps back.

"QUIET!" Dixie barks, and the room silences.

"Is everyone here and awake?" Dixie demands.

"Yup, Jersey and I just checked all da rooms," New York calls from the stairs.

"Good, sit down," Dixie commands, pointing to space at his feet. New York and New Jersey scramble forward to take their seats. Dixie squares his shoulders back and stares around the room. 

"All of y'all need to listen and listen good. I ain't sayin' this more than once. Massachusetts was just talkin' to me, and he needs help. They found a way into the 'magic hideout,' but they're bein' forced inside. We're leavin' at sunrise to their last known location," Dixie declares, and the states and provinces freeze.

"We'll be taking personal cars, but all seats must be full before we take it. That's how we'll check 'n see if everyone's there. We're gonna break in and get them. Providences, y'all will be riding with all y'all's cousins. Now go and pack as much as you can. Get your stuff into the bed of my truck before sunrise," Dixie elaborates. The states mutter among themselves but go quiet at Dixie's glare.

"Do all of y'all understand? We're gonna be drivin' there 'cause tryin' to find enough plane tickets for us all is gonna be too expensive and take too long," Dixie announces, looking for questions. The states and providences alike stare in both horror and determination, but none of them voice any questions.

"We'll figure out who goes in what car later and may have to reorganize luggage once we do. Right now, get packing," Dixie says, dismissing the meeting. No one moves. 

"Y'all heard him! Get packin'!" Alabama reiterates, standing up. 

This spurs movement as the teens and kids alike rush back to their rooms to pack what they have. Dixie quickly repacks his own luggage and places it into the bed of his truck, closing the top to keep animals out. He stays outside and helps the states and provinces pack their suitcases into trucks and cars, respectively. 

Once his truck is full, he fills the bed of Kentucky's truck and shoves the extra bags into the trunks of the other cars they are taking. Alabama stocks his truck with weapons and more than a few rockets, but Dixie ignores it for now.

Most of the states pick vehicles by bunk buddy, and any extra 1-person gaps are filled by the provinces and the states whose buddies aren't there, like Georgia, Virginia, and New Mexico. They fill 11 of the cars, and as soon as Dixie begins to see sunlight peeking through the trees, he leads his brigade onto the road. With New York in shotgun and New Jersey, Quebec, and Virginia in the back seat, he heads straight for the Rockies.


	12. How the Cars of "On the Move" work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says. Can be ignored.

The states split-up by bunk buddies. The extra seats are filled by Virginia, Georgia, New Mexico, and the provinces. The car leaders take role and keeps watch of their passengers.

Car leader:  
Extra passengers

Dixie(In his truck):  
Virginia, Quebec, New York, and New Jersey.

Kentucky(In his truck):  
New Hampshire, Florida, North Carolina

Hawaii(in Michigan's car):  
Michigan, Vermont, Maine, Idaho, and Alaska

Delaware(his car):  
Manitoba, Connecticut, West Virginia, Tennessee, Wyoming, and Oregon

Pennsylvania(in his car):  
Alberta, New Mexico, British Columbia, Arkansas, Indiana, Washington

Georgia(In Alabama's truck):  
Mississippi, Alabama, South Carolina, Wisconsin

Maryland(in his car):  
Nova Scotia, Ontario, Illinois, Iowa, Minnesota

Rhode Island(In her car):  
Oklahoma, Nevada, South Dakota, Utah, Missouri

California(In her car):  
Prince Edward Island, Ohio, North Dakota, Colorado

Montana(in her car):  
New Brunswick, Newfoundland and Labrador, Saskatchewan, Nebraska

Kansas and Arizona(in Kansas' car):  
Folded seats and lots of extra luggage.


	13. Sett & Lulu Magic Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just figured I'd put out some concrete rules down for these two and their magic.

Massachusetts and Louisiana have different types of magic. Because of this, they have different rules and limitations. Also, there are color differences between the two: Massachusetts has green magic, and Louisiana has purple.

The main difference between the two is their sources of magic. Massachusetts sources his magic internally, and Louisiana sources hers externally. This means that Massachusetts has a limited amount of power at his disposal. Louisiana has externally sourced power: she has to consult the Loa for her ability. This restricts her from being able to perform too many different things but does mean that she can essentially plug into magic, unlike Massachusetts, whose magic runs more on a battery.

Massachusetts knows many things, but is out of practice, meaning his endurance is much less than it had been. His magic is more malleable because it is sourced internally; it is his, and he has full control over it. However, if he is magically exhausted, he is no longer able to use it. Also, magical exhaustion affects him physically. If he uses more magic than he has to spare, it will physically exhaust him, potentially even causing him to pass out.

His magic can be affected by stress, but only in the same way adrenaline affects physical ability. His magic won't go haywire under stress, but it can get more potent because of the effort he puts in. But things like that leave him drained. It can take up to a week of no magic to fully recover.

Louisiana's primary skills are purifying things of sickness and speaking with the dead. She can also track people by their soul's signature, and gets more accurate with a voodoo doll at her disposal. She also cannot exhaust her supply, but she does have to be careful not to take advantage of the Loa, or they will stop allowing her access to their powers. She also has small trinkets with limited stored magic, like a pendant that can produce light without additional magic, but it can only do this for a limited amount of time, and she cannot recharge it.

Effects of magic interference:

Massachusetts can still cast magic; it is just rendered weak or useless depending on the interference. It takes significantly more effort to cast spells, but it is still possible.

Louisiana can cast as long as she can reach her sources. She has no varying strength in her magic, either she can or she can't. If the interference cuts her off from the Loa, she simply has no magic or power, with the only exception being artifacts she may have, but they have minimal influence. 

Offensive:

Massachusetts has the ability to cast offensive spells but is out of practice.

Louisiana relies on physical combat to fight, not magic.

Other Notes:

Magic scans are not spells. Magic users are much more sensitive to magic in their surroundings to feel out where strange signatures are coming from.


	14. More World Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another fun list.

America's magic runs on the same logic as Massachusetts, just to a lesser extent.

Nations heal the fastest, followed by states, and regular people heal the slowest.  
Sidenote: Texas, California, and Hawaii heal faster than the other states.

Alabama owns and modifies old cars. Most end up with rocket boosters attached. Indiana occasionally helps.

Countries(and states) all have at least one home in their country, but many have family homes centered between relatives. The larger the country, the more homes they own.

The idea that the USSR crumbled because of new freedoms giving to citizens is where I get my interpretation of Soviet. I read it as he was controlling when his kids were little, but once he realized his kids weren't happy, he backed off, and the USSR fell apart.

America was severely neglected as a child, so when he started finding states(small children) as a young teenager, he wanted to get rid of them. He didn't want them. But when he turns his back on Delaware, Pennsylvania, and New Jersey, their cries draw him back. They sounded so much like his own.

-"Daddy! Come back! Please."  
-"Where are you going? Why can't I come with you!"  
-"Daddy, wait!"

He vowed from then on to raise these kids as best as possible, and he made it a goal to do better than UK or England ever had. He likes to think he succeeded.

If a personification dies, their country crumbles. If the country crumbles, but the personification is still alive, they will become less powerful, but still amortal(meaning unable to die of disease or age).

Nevada and New Mexico are NEVER to be left alone together. Chaos ensues.

Florida has several pet alligators that live in a mote around his house in FL. His siblings don't visit often.

Georgia and North Carolina make Moonshine and fight over whose is better.

California is the worst driver.

New York has an attitude that demands respect, even if he's in pjs.

Colorado, Florida, and California do parkour. Texas won't admit that he does too because he doesn't want to have anything in common with Florida and California.

New York and New Jersey like to race each other across rooftops in NYC. New York normally wins, even with his prosthetic. Jersey always demands a rematch.

Louisiana and Georgia can tap dance. New Jersey can breakdance.

Florida can play the grand piano, but his siblings say he can't play any "good music." Even still, he insists that "Never Gonna Give You Up" and "All Star" are perfectly reasonable choices of music.

West Virginia always has a few marbles in his pocket. Always.

Instead of faces, different people have different face shapes, eye sizes, and slight alterations to their flags, mostly colors. Flags keep the same shape.


	15. American Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philippines has been shortened to Philip, so the story reads a bit better. However, when used in dialog, Philip is the real nickname being said.

"Philip?" America calls.

"Yes?" Philip answers.

"Wasn't that just a room?" America asks, gesturing to a hollow whose back wall stretches much further than America remembered it being just a moment ago. 

Philip turns and stares in disbelief at the area. "Yes, it was," he mutters in response. Then his face fell in relief, seeing America's confusion.

"Are you alright?" America asks, concerned.

"I'm just happy I'm not going insane," Philip admits, "Things change like that constantly unless I'm looking at them."

"Yeah. There's a lot of magic here, so I'm not surprised," America replies, fanning his light a little brighter.

"Oh. Did you find a little friend?" a voice purrs from above them. America jumps in front of Philip immediately; arms spread out to protect him. America faces the source of the noise with a snarl.

"What do you want from us?" America commands.

"Oh me? I just want a good show. I do think you will enjoy my maze," the voice croons, "though your magic has confused me. You're just full of surprises."

America sneers, but he catches himself. He can't lose his concentration on creating light, or the darkness would swallow them whole, and by the time he can summon the light again, their surroundings could change completely.

America takes a deep breath. He asks, "who else is here?"

"You'll find out soon, rat," the voice replies with an audible sneer.

"You don't talk to my papa like that!" Philip exclaims from behind America. America shushes him.

"Oh, I can do anything I want. Wanna see?" the voice asks condescendingly. Then the speakers shut off.

America feels the hair on the back of his neck stand. His head whips around, trying to locate the source of trouble, but with every movement, he can see the walls shift in his peripheral vision, and when he turns back, he is in a completely different setting. He watches the walls breathe and shift, folding over themselves and breaking apart.

The magic in the air smells like electricity. America's head spins as everything around him melts out fo reality. The light he has in his hand flickers. Philip squeaks. America tries to strengthen it but finds that he can barely keep it stable with so much magic interference surrounding him. The light begins to flash, and then disappear. Philip grabs America's arm.

Now all he can see is darkness. Then, he hears the speakers flick on, and cackling is projected all around him, its echo unstable. Things begin to brush against him. Slimly limbs and fuzzy legs brush against his arms and face. Something latches onto his leg with a tight grip. He kicks into the darkness, trying to dislodge it.

Philip begins shaking in fear, which makes America furious, but with his stomach in his throat, he can hardly speak. He reaches around and places a hand on top of Philip's, trying to comfort him. 

"Now isn't this FUN?" the voice laughs and becomes distorted.

America tries to summon his magic but finds that it isn't stable here. 'We have to move,' America realizes, 'but we'll be running blind.' Feeling like he has no other choice, America takes Philip's hand in his own like he had when Philip was younger and gets ready to run. Philip seems to understand what he's about to do, and when America begins sprinting, Philip races alongside him.

Cold air rushes past them as they run blindly into the unknown.


	16. Some More Fun Facts about Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fun facts.

America loves his kids more than he loved himself.

America is Bi.

The whole "incest" idea is a joke that the other states use to mess with Alabama and occasionally Arkansas to make them mad. For those of you who don't have siblings, one of the greatest joys in the world is knowing what buttons to push to make your siblings unreasonably mad.

The states do get into occasional relationships, but NEVER with another state.

The (rare) affection between the states is PLATONIC, never shipping fodder. They are family in this, and will never be in romantic relationships with each other.

Most of the states are at least queer.

I ain't gonna put too many labels on the states because I fully support the LGBT+ community, but I don't understand too much of it, so I don't want to portray it incorrectly.

America cares for his people and just has to work for his government.

When the country of the US is in conflict, America is in searing pain. The states suspect it, but America has never confirmed it to them: the tearing pain that feels as if he's being pulled apart.


	17. American Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo very grounded.

America slows his pace to keep from running into any more walls, and Philip does the same. America listens for a moment but is only met with silence. He decides to try summoning his light again. It sparks for a moment before its glow brightens. America sighs in relief and releases Philip. He notes the temperature of the air is different. It's hot and humid. 'When had that changed?' America wounders briefly before a sharp pain hit him in his torso.

"What was that?" Philip asks, nervously looking around.

"I'm not sure. I think he is messing with us," America replies, wincing.

"Are you okay?" Philip asks.

"Yeah, I'm good, Phil. I just need a minute, okay?" America replies, sitting down. His sides cramp up, but somehow, he knows it isn't just from their escape. Philip sits beside him with a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"...I'm not sure, kiddo. Feels kinda like I'm having some kind of civil dispute or something. I knew there was stuff going on, but it's not normally this bad," America mumbles in reply, trying to calm his breathing.

"Oh."

America laughs in response and forces himself to stand. He ignores the pulling in his stomach and gives Philip a bright smile.

"I'm okay, kiddo. I'm sure it will resolve itself soon enough," America says reassuringly.

Philip nods, and America helps him to his feet.

"What do we do now?" Philip asks.

"We explore," America replies, "and see if we can find a way out of here."

Then a scream echos through the caverns, and it sounds way too familiar. America's head perks up, and Philip's does the same. Their eyes meet, and they silently confirm that they both heard the same thing.

"That sounded like Texas. But why would he be down here? I told Russia to make sure things didn't fall apart," America mumbles.

"He IS a little hotheaded, dad. He could've gone looking by himself and got captured," Philip suggests.

"Or it could be a trick," America retorts.

"I'm not sure. Texas could be here," Philip insists.

"Fine, but if it's a monster, you're the one who insisted on going," America relents.

The closer they get to where they estimate the scream to have come from, the more America senses residual magic with Massachusetts' signature. Sure, there are many mimics down here, but no magician, no matter how skilled, can mimic a specific magic signature. America begins to pick up his pace, and Philip jogs beside him. 

America is not sure what he'll find when he gets there, but if it is his kids, they are so grounded.


	18. Germany's Family - Set-up Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazis are horrible, and I will under no circumstances stand by even the personification. Here is a bit of a quick explaination.

Third Reich is not in the picture, and never will be, and Germany assumes he is dead. Germany doesn't ever want to associate himself with Naziism and refuses to. When he speaks about his "parents," he refers to East and West Germany, who helped him take control of his country once it's reunited. With the similarities in their flags and Germany's family trauma, East and West Germany became surrogate parents.

Third Reich claimed to be Germany's "father," but Germany rejects him because of his atrocities. "Father" is East Germany, and "Mother" is West Germany.


	19. Re-Homed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska.

Once Dixie finally got the chance to think, he nearly started screaming. He figures that New Jersey would not appreciate that, seeing as the state was driving through the dark roads of late evening. 

"What's wrong, Uncle Dixie?" Virginia asks.

"What was I thinkin'?!" he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air.

"We did all agree wit you, so you're thinking something right," New York comments, typing something on his phone before setting it aside.

"What are you worried about?" Quebec questions in her heavily accented English.

"Alaska," Dixie admits, "she's a youngin and shouldn't be goin' out on monster hunts. I'm afraid she's gonna get hurt. The rest of the states can hold their own, but I worry 'bout her."

"Why don't we go send her to stay with someone else?" New York suggests.

"Like who? Canada is gone, and Aussie has enough goin' on as it is. He just got attacked a few days ago, he can't take nobody else. And I don't trust UK or those damn European Countries as far as I can throw 'em," Dixie replies sullenly. The car goes quiet.

"Well, what about Soviet?" New Jersey offers.

"Are y'all goin' crazy?" Virginia exclaims.

"No. Just...hear me out. You remember West and his stunt during the Cold War? Soviet didn't say a word to the other countries and didn't use any of us against Dad, not even as blackmail. The officials didn't know what had happened or that the states had personifications. There's a reason why Dad still respects him and told us not to hold it against him," New Jersey explains, not taking his eyes off the road. The other passengers go quiet.

"Besides, Russia spoke highly of him, and it would be far enough away to be safer," New Jersey continues, "and doesn't Russia have like 14 siblings or something? They're probably there now, so a large group of adult countries and a late superpower. Sounds pretty safe to me."

"Besides, Hawaii would be going with her. She'll keep an eye on Alaska and keep her outa trouble," New Yorks adds.

"But we haven't known Russia for very long, and the commies could do somethin' to her while she's there," Virginia counters.

"The only reason Russia was here was because of Soviet! Soviet sent him here to help Dad. Besides, it may not be the best option, but it might be the only one we have! Whatever is out here took down Canada, Massachusetts, Russia, Louisiana, and Texas! We shouldn't be taking extra risks right now. It might be better if we have her staying somewhere where she is safe and protected," New Jersey defends.

Virginia opens her mouth to deny his suggestion but closes her mouth a few moments later. Quebec puts a hand on her shoulder in a show of support.

Dixie laughs. Their heads whip toward him in concern, and he wipes the tears off his face. "She did always want a grandfather. What'd she say? A dadooshke?" he asks.

"Дедушка," New York corrects automatically.

"That's what I said," Dixie replies, and New York shoots him a skeptical look.

"I'll send you the phone number," New York suggests, "and you can call him about it."

"Now?" Dixie asks. New York rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I need to know our plans before I start trying to buy plane tickets," New York replies, retrieving his phone, and his fingers fly around the screen.

A few moments later, Dixie's phone buzzes and he lifts it to see a contact number. 

"Thanks, kiddo," he says before tapping it. He grows hopeful that this was a feasible plan to keep Alaska out of trouble. Now he just has to make sure it would work. 

The phone rang for a few moments before someone picked up.

"Hello?" someone answers. Dixie doesn't recognize the voice and the language sounds vaguely Slavic in nature.

"Howdy. This is Dixie with the states. I was wantin' to talk to Soviet," Dixie introduces, wincing at the rushed introduction. He hears someone shout something in unintelligible to him, but the tone gave him the impression the speaker was calling for someone, hopefully, Soviet.

"Give me one moment," the person on the other end mumbles before covering the microphone and shouting again. There is some audible fumbling before the phone is handed off.

"Hello?" Soviet asks.

"Howdy! This is Dixie," Dixie replies enthusiastically.

"Hello. Why are you calling?" Soviet questions.

'Right to the point, okay,' Dixie thinks.

"I was wondering if you would be able to do us Americans a huge favor," Dixie prompts.

"What kind of favor? Aren't you staying together in the main house?" Soviet questions, curious.

"No, we ain't there no more. I'm afraid that the search party is in real danger, and we're rushin' down there as we speak, but we have someone with us that can't stay."

"What are you implying?" Soviet questions.

"Would you be willin' to house Alaska for a while? At least until this is over. I know this is sudden, and trust me, it ain't my first choice, but I'm graspin' at straws. She's too little to fend for herself, and keeping her with us puts her in danger. I just don't want her gettin' hurt."

"...how old is she?"

"She is the human age of 7-ish, right Yorky?" Dixie replies, and New York nods in confirmation, "yeah, 7."

"Will she have an escort with her?"

"Yes. Hawaii, the oldest of them states, will be going with her if you're willlin' to house 'em."

"I would like to talk to them before making a decision," Soviet replies.

"Hey Joisey, the others are saying that they need to stop for gas and to swap drivers. Any exits near us?" New York interjects, typing away on his phone.

"It's Jersey, York. And yeah, tell them I'll pull off on Exit 352," New Jersey remarks, moving to the right lane, and the cars behind them follow.

"I'll give them the phone in just a few minutes if ya don't mind the wait," Dixie comments.

"Do what you must," Soviet replies. Dixie puts himself on mute and helps navigate and direct New York's directions from the maps.

Once they are stopped and the states step out to stretch their legs, Dixie walks the phone over to Hawaii, who has Alaska attached to her hip.

"Has New York told you about the plan?" Dixie asks.

"Yes. I don't like it, but it will keep Alaska safer. Will I be able to talk with USSR?" Hawaii replies, sounding apprehensive.

"Yeah. I got him on the phone here," Dixie replies, unmuting the phone and handing it to Hawaii. Hawaii introduces herself as Alaska's current guardian with America absent. After a few more minutes of talking, she hands the phone down to Alaska, who takes it shyly.

"Hello?" she says into the phone. She is quiet for a moment until her eyes light up and she gasps dramatically.

"You're Mr. Soviet! You're Mr. Russia's papa, right?" she asks enthusiastically. Dixie assumes that Soviet says yes because Alaska begins enthusiastically talking into the phone as if he was already family.

"Hi!! I'm Alaska and I'm 61 whole years old! But daddy says that I should say I'm 7 'cuz the humans don't understand how years work. It's so weird! Are you really Mr. Russia's dad? Mr. Russia is very nice. According to Daddy, he's my papa. Does that mean that you are my grandpa?!" Alaska rattles off, bouncing in place with a huge grin on her face. She gasps aloud and exclaims, "I've always wanted a grandpa!"

"Okay 'Laska, darlin'. I think that's enough," Dixie says gently, taking the phone from the child's hands and hoping that she hadn't scared away the late superpower on the other side.

"Are y'all still there?" Dixie asks into the phone, hesitant.

"I will house them for as long as you need," Soviet replies, "and I wish to see Alaska in the future after this is over."

Dixie feels a weight being lifted from his back. "Thank you," he says with a sigh of relief.

"She reminds me of Russia when he was young. I would be happy to take care of her and whoever must help escort her here," Soviet offers.

"Oh thank the Lord above," Dixie mutters under his breath before returning the phone to his ear. "That would be amazing. Thank you. When can we send her?" he says.

"As soon as you can. Inform me when they are expected to land so I may be there to escort them to my home," Soviet replies.

"New York will get y'all all set up with the details, but we hope to have them there by the end of the week," Dixie promises.

"Okay, I will see them then. Was there anything else you need?" Soviet replies.

"Nope, that's it. Thank you again for your help."

"It is not a problem. All I ask in return is that my son is able to come home. Goodbye, Dixie."

"Bye," Dixie says and he hangs up the phone, feeling more accomplished than he had in the past few days. He breathes a long sigh of relief.

"Hey, Alaska?" Dixie calls.

"What?" Alaska replies.

"How would you like to stay with Mr. Soviet for a little while with Hawaii?" Dixie suggests.

Alaska gasps and pulls her hands to her mouth. "Really?!" she squeals. Dixie nods, and Alaska hugs him around the leg before jumping into Hawaii's arms. 

"YAY!" she cries in victory and throws her hands in the air in excitement.

'She'll be safer there than with us. At least for now,' Dixie thinks, and feels the relief nearly send him to his knees.

Hawaii and Alaska have tickets directly to Russia a few hours later and were to board a plane early the next morning. Dixie pushes down any worries. If anything happens, Hawaii is capable and regardless, they weren't making themselves targets, he assures himself.

The goodbye the next morning is quick. It's a lot faster than what Dixie would've preferred under normal circumstances, but they have a long way to go to get to Colorado and they didn't have time for unnecessary stops.

As soon as the pair disappear behind the automatic doors of the airport doors, they drive on with brief waves of goodbye. Dixie hopes he made the right choice.


	20. Winter Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Russia.

Hawaii hurries Alaska through the airport, and they dodge any potential threats around them. They just made it to boarding when they began letting people on. Because of their status as states, they were some of the first people seated, just after those who needed special assistance.

Hawaii's phone buzzes, and it's a text from an unknown number. Unlocking her phone, she reads, "Hello, this is Soviet. I have just received the landing information for your flight. Do you need extra winter clothes?"

"Yes, I only have a light jacket. Alaska has her own snow-ready clothes with her," she responds before being told to turn her phone off.

The flight as a whole is uneventful, and when they land, the world outside is bitterly cold and windy, and the only visible lights are artificial ones twinkling on the ground, reflecting on the white snow. 

They exit the aircraft, and immediately, Hawaii feels her hair stand on end. 'We're being watched,' she thinks. She grabs Alaska's hand a little tighter and tugs the child along with her, taking long strides to get their bags. Alaska whines for a moment before falling quiet. Hawaii looks down, concerned, and sees Alaska looking around with wide eyes, hovering close to Hawaii's leg.

Observing her surroundings, she sees that the airport is mostly empty. The flight they just exited is the only flight that is there. She drags Alaska through Customs as fast as she can, and Alaska acts as a translator between Hawaii and the airport officials. 

Hawaii keeps her guard up. Something is following them, but she is not sure as to what.

Finally, they get past the airport officials, and she spots a familiar flag in the mass of colors. She sees Soviet standing with a pile of coats set in the chair next to him. She speed walks over, and Alaska runs to keep up, but she doesn't complain. 

"Hello, welcome to Russia," Soviet says with playful lit in his voice. He looks at their faces, and his face falls slightly. "Is everything alright?" he asks.

Hawaii nods, "We're fine. It just feels like someone is watching us," she replies.

Soviet's face hardens. "I see. We will make this quick," he says. Then, he looks down at Alaska, and his face softens.

"Hello, child. I have something special for you. Would you like to see?" he asks, his voice soft, and a small smile appears on his face.

"Yes, please," Alaska replies, her voice quiet. She looks scared, but not of Soviet.

Soviet digs in a pile and pulls out an ushanka. It is smaller than his own and is grey instead of the dark brown his hat had consisted of. On the top sat two wolf ears sewn into the fabric. 

Alaska gasps and runs forward. "This is for me?" she asks, enthusiastic.

"Yes, it is for you. Here, put it on, and we will see how it looks," Soviet replies, a smile playing across his stoic features.

Alaska shoves the hat onto her head. In her rush, she puts in on sideways. Soviet laughs and reaches over to readjust it. Once she can see, Alaska spins around to Hawaii with a large grin on her face.

"Look, look! Just like Mr. Russia!" she exclaims happily. Soviet grins and his expression returns to neutral. He turns back to the pile of coats. He pulls a large, light grey coat and black snow pants out and hands the pieces to Hawaii. The wind howls outside, and the nearby streetlight illuminates the white flecks flying throw the air.

"It is cold, and the wind is harsh, and you are not used to the cold weather. You can keep this," he says. Once Hawaii takes the articles, he turns back around, grabs a pair of dark brown snow boots, and hands them to Hawaii. "These as well. They should fit. If they do not, we will get new ones here before we leave. The snow is deep," he says, his voice holds a tone of warning. Hawaii nods. 

Alaska sits on the floor, fighting with a pair of snow pants hurriedly, kicking to secure them. Soviet gains a fond look on his face, and he looks to be reliving a memory. As soon as she straps her boots, she hops up and holds her arms out, as if to show off her outfit.

"Are you alright?" Hawaii asks, curious.

"Yes. I am fine. She reminds me of Russia when he was that small," he replies, a fond smile on his face. Hawaii puts on the coat and other articles before turning back to Soviet, putting on his coat.

"Will we be outside for long?" she asks.

"No. We will only be walking to the train station. It is about 10 minutes from here. We will catch the next train and ride it for a few hours," Soviet explains, "and I will drive the rest of the way."

Hawaii nods. Suddenly, she feels her stomach plummet, and she tenses. Alaska, who was standing closer to Soviet, latches onto his coat, trying to hide in it. Soviet looks the mostly unaffected. Still, he begins scanning their surroundings more fervently.

"Something is here. We must leave before it gets attacks," Soviet says, "follow me. It is easy to get lost in wind like this."

They exit, and the wind slams the doors behind them, making Hawaii jump. The walk through the snowdrifts, and a few minutes into the walk, Alaska gets stuck, and Soviet begins carrying the child with practiced motions.

When they finally board the train, Hawaii's uneasiness gets worse. They sit together in a group of seats in the back corner of an empty carriage. Alaska stares out into the twinkling snow and eventually falls asleep against the cold window. Hawaii shivers, but if it's due to the cold or her uneasiness, she's not sure. Soviet drifts off, telling her that their stop is the end of the route, and there will be an announcement made when they get there.

Hawaii remains restless and is barely able to stay in her seat. Suddenly, the wind sounds a lot louder than it had a moment before, and a cold rush of air jolts her out of her thoughts.

Someone, or something, opens the door at the train car's front—the wind wails in dismay, and the door rattles. Something crawls on, and the door slams shut. Alaska stirs, but Soviet remains asleep.

Something hisses from the floor, and Hawaii takes a risk and peeks into the aisle.

Nothing.

"'waii, what's-" Alaska starts.

"Shhhh..." Hawaii shushes her, a finger to her lips. 

She scans around the seats but sees nothing out of the ordinary. She bits her lip and begins questioning herself. 'Was what I saw even real?' she wonders.

"Hawaii," Alaska whispers, tugging gently on her sleeve, "what is that?" Her little voice shakes.

Hawaii looks through the seats to what Alaska is pointing at and freezes to the spot.

She sees something rise a few rows in front of them. Its form is humanoid, but its legs are too long, and its face is gaunt. Its body is grey in color, and it is cloaked in ripped clothes and discarded garments of a time long past. She forces herself to breathe and begins gently kicking at Soviet's boot, trying not to make a sound. Soviet grumbles, unaware of the monster lurking just behind him. Hawaii's mind races.

'We can't run without being separated,' she thinks, 'and Alaska is too small to be crossing between train cars alone. What am I going to do? What happens if it gets closer? Should I try to shove it out of the train car? Yes, it might be the only thing I can do if it charges. I can't wake up Soviet without getting its attention.'

She readies herself in her seat, and Alaska slowly crawls under the table to get to Soviet. Then, Alaska squeaks and rushes out from under the table. Something unsightly chases after her. The thing hisses and grabs at her ankles as she scrambles to her feet. Alaska shrieks.

"Hawaii! Mr. Soviet! HELP!"


	21. Winter Escape

Alaska's shout snaps Soviet awake. Hawaii rushes forward and yanks Alaska up and away from the monstrosity, trying to eat her toes by her hood. The thing hisses from the floor before it hunches back and leaps at Hawaii. Hawaii turns away and puts herself between it and Alaska.

She winces in anticipation, but the pain never comes. She turns back and sees Soviet throwing the thing into the side of the train car. It bounces off the windows and yowls in pain and anger. It charges at Soviet, and he hits the ground hard. The thing is on top of his chest, trying to tear at his face.

Hawaii drops Alaska's hood and lunches for the thing's neck. She gets it into a headlock and pulls back. She almost falls back when it releases Soviet, who seems mostly uninjured save the bloody face.

"Open the door!" Hawaii yells, and Soviet seems to catch on to her plan fast, running around her to open the train car door. Hawaii plans her feet and throws the creature as hard as she can toward the open door, shuddering when the cold reaches her. Soviet grabs the flailing creature and shoves it outside forcefully, knocking it onto the tracks below.

He shoves the door close and leans against it, breathing heavily, and he sinks to the ground.

Soviet asks something in Russian. Hawaii stares, a little confused. Alaska answers, "that was a monster. There are lots of monsters now. They're very scary. They almost took Alabama."

Soviet mutters under his breath and he sits in front of the door. 

"Are you okay, Mr. Soviet?" Alaska asks, nervously walking forward.

Soviet sighs and tries to rub the blood off his face. "Russia spoke of monsters. Like fairy tale stories. I did not know it would be like this," Soviet replies, trying to focus on speaking good enough English to be understood.

Then the door begins to shake again. Soviet looks through the window, and his face goes pale.

"He..No, I threw that onto the tracks. How is it back?" he mutters in disbelief.

"We need to block the door. Keep it closed, and keep that out," Hawaii insists.

Soviet nods and stands, bracing himself against the handle. They spend the remainder of the train ride like this, with Hawaii and Soviet swapping off door duty for caring for a terrified Alaska. By the end, the three were completely exhausted, but they were still wired and restless. Soviet drove them back to his home, and the three fall asleep almost as soon as they get inside the safe, warm house.

Hawaii doesn't even remember how she got past the front door, but she had a feeling it had something to do with the other countries staying in the house. She is laid on a soft bed and drifts off to the sound of mumbled talking and the smell of a wood fire furnace warming the room.


	22. Warm Drinks and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to the research I've done, in Soviet Russia, family is very important, and hospitality is also important.

Hawaii wakes up to Alaska cuddling up to her side. She couldn't remember if she went to sleep with Alaska with her but decides she doesn't mind. She smiles slightly and brushes Alaska's hair. Alaska's head pops up; her face adorned with a smile. 

"G'morning Hawaii!"

"Good morning Alaska."

A knock on the door. 

"Come in!" Hawaii calls. The door creaks open, and Soviet pokes his head in.

"Good morning. I wanted to see if Alaska was in here."

"Hi, Mr. Soviet! I'm 'chillin'' with Hawaii."

Soviet rolls his eye with a chuckle.

"Would you like to meet your aunts and uncles?"

"Really? Yeah!"

Alaska hops up and rushes over to Soviet, almost faceplanting on her descent from the bed. Soviet smiles and leads her away, closing the door behind him. Hawaii sits up and shivers. She rubs her arms and resists the urge to bury herself back in the blankets. Hawaii stands on the cold floorboards and exits the room. 

She hears Alaska speaking and follows it into a large family room of sorts. She sees several countries walking about, speaking amongst themselves, or going about their own activities. She stands awkwardly until Alaska drags someone over to meet her.

"This is my aunt Hawaii! She takes care of me, but she doesn't like the cold."

"Hello," Hawaii says meekly. The country smiles.

"Hello, my name is Belarus. So, American states have personifications?"

Hawaii flashes her a grin.

"Yes. Every single one. I joined when most of them were older teens. According to America, all of them were quite the handful when they were younger."

The two laugh and Alaska wanders out of sight to speak with the other countries. 

"If I may ask, where is your land located?"

"My home is a group of islands in the tropics," she says with a chuckle, "I am trying to get used to the colder temperatures."

"Oh. We have been quite inconsiderate. You must be freezing!"

"I am a little cold, but-"

"Don't worry. I will be right back with some of my warmer clothing for you to use."

"You don't have to."

"You are a guest! I will be right back."

Belarus disappears a moment later. Hawaii stands around and starts small talk with another country nearby, who introduces herself as Moldova. 

"Why do you stay here if you resent the Soviet Union's rule?"

"The same reasons as the others. We do not like Soviet, but we do enjoy the company of each other. Soviet has also become less.... controlling is a good word. Yes, less controlling, since the USSR crumbled. He has no power over us, so it is tolerable. Besides, I would not want to risk being alone. Not now. As you Americans say, 'better the devil you know than the devil you don't.'"

Hawaii nods. Someone taps on her shoulder, and she spins around to see Belarus behind her with a deep blue sweater.

"I do not have many clothes like this, but this should fit you, no?"

Hawaii takes it and pulls it over her head. It fits loosely but is comfortable and warm.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Aunt Hawaii!!"

Hawaii turns around to see Alaska running to her with a country at her heels.

"Alaska! Let go of him this instant," Hawaii scolds.

"She's fine," The country placates, "You must be Hawaii. I am Ukraine."

"Aunt Hawaii! Can I go out and play? Please.."

"You are not going out there by yourself if that's what you're thinking," Hawaii says, crossing her arms.

"Aww.."

"I'll go with her," Ukraine volunteers.

"Really?! Can we build a snowman and make a fort and throw snowballs and..."

"Well, let's go tell p-Mr. Soviet where we're going before we leave."

"Okay! I know where he is! Come on!" Alaska exclaims before taking off into the kitchen, and Ukraine stumbles to keep up. Hawaii laughs at the sight.

"She looks like she is a handful," Belarus comments with a smile.

"Oh, she is. But she's also awfully cute for being such a trouble maker."

Belarus laughs. "She has my papa wrapped around her little finger," she giggles, "she reminds me of Russia."

"I have heard that a few times. Russia, when I had seen him, seems distant and quiet."

"Oh, that's him now. He used to be just as hyper as Alaska and had papa bending to his every whim. Papa won't admit it, but Russia was always his favorite. It got better as we got older, but it did make me resent him for a while."

Hawaii nods and smiles sympathetically. Then, swift, pattering footsteps catch her attention. She turns and sees Alaska running to her boots and hurriedly putting them on. Ukraine follows closely behind, a smile on his face.

"You are not in a large group, so please stay where I can see you," Soviet calls from the adjacent room.

"Yes, papa!" Ukraine calls back. Hawaii watches Alaska grab Ukraine as soon as he fastens his coat and drag him to the back entrance. She follows and settles into a nearby chair and watches through a large window. She sees them frolic in the snow and begins throwing snowballs at each other.

A shiver runs down her spine, and she rubs her arms, trying to smooth the goosebumps.

"Are you alright?" Soviet asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little cold."

"Ah. I will get you something to help."

Soviet walks into the kitchen and begins to prepare something that Hawaii doesn't recognize.

"Do you like sweet things?"

Hawaii nods, and Soviet turns back to the stove.

He returns a few minutes later with a drink that smells sweet with an undertone of honey. Drinking it makes the cold a little easier to withstand. She holds the warm glass in her hands.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

There is a brief pause, and Soviet settles back into his seat, facing the window. Hawaii takes a few more sips. The taste is unfamiliar but pleasant.

"What is this?"

"Sbiten-a honey drink for winter months. It is an old recipe. And, if I remember correctly, America quite likes it as well."

"You were on friendly terms with America?"

Soviet laughs.

"No, not until recently. Still, America is not subtle about his preferences."

Hawaii smiles at the thought, but her mind drifts to America's whereabouts. She frowns before turning to Soviet, deep in thought. 

"Soviet?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you agree to take us in?"

"Alaska is family. I would be wrong to turn her away. You came along to help keep her safe."

Hawaii hums and turns back to the window. She stares out at the figures dancing against the blanket of white, lost in thought.


	23. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help.

It had been a few days since they'd retrieved the salvageable items from the entrance of the mine. It had only been a few hours since their magic call, so New York wasn't expecting anything so soon. Even so, he picks up the phone to the mystery number.

"Yorkie-boy! Hi! Track this!" Massachusetts voice rings through the scuffling.

New York immediately goes to work, hooking up his phone to the interface he has pulled up on his computer. His computer whirs, trying to locate the call's location.

The scuffling turns into screaming and shouts.

His computer dings. It pinpoints them in a deserted part of the foothills.

"You got it?"

"Yes," York replies, and the call ends.

'What the h*** was going on?'

He shakes off the thought.

"DIXIE!" he shouts.

There is a moment of silence before Dixie bursts into the room

"I thought I told you not to call me like that. It's rude!" Dixie scolds.

"Well, I don't care. Anyway, I have a location."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. It's pretty close. There was a struggle, but I don't think anyone was seriously hurt."

"What in God's name did they get themselves into this time?" Dixie mutters under his breath.

New York shrugs.


	24. Comments and Concerns

Here, you can comment complaints and anything else you'd like to say about the story as a whole. 

Y'all can also ask any random questions. It can be about the story or the world as a whole, even if it's unrelated to the current storyline.

I'll be keeping this at the end of the extras book, even with additional chapters that may be put here.

Thanks,

Skulking


End file.
